The X Effect
by nightDREAMERms
Summary: [AU]The Ex’s: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. The Significant Others: Naruto Uzamaki and Ino Yamanaka. The Question: Are these two truly over each other?


nightDREAMERms: I don't own the show "The X-effect" or the anime/manga Naruto, there you stinky lawyers! XP

--

_Summary_:

The Ex's: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

The Significant Others: Naruto Uzamaki and Ino Yamanaka

The Question: Are these two truly over each other?

--

-note- Yes, I know who Sakura's going to end up. No, I'm not putting it up for all to see, that'd ruin the whole thing!

--note- I'll be using some characters from Gundam Seed, put I don't think it should really count as a crossover, they'll be… insignificant enough. (Watch out flamers, I'm a Flay-fan!)

--

"talking"

'thinking'

_Non-present Time _/_Hand-written script _

_**Typed Script**_

And of course the normal out-of-the-norm text will be capitalized, bolded, or italicized. (i.e. flashbacks, volume, sarcasm, emphasis, etc.)

_-- _

Chapter One: The Letter 

--

_Sakura clutched her stomach as her mouth emptied it's contents in the porcelain waste area before her. _

_The tears that had gathered in her eyes let themselves loose on her cheeks, some making small trails down her nose before freefalling off the tip. _

_She felt sick. She felt disgusting and sweaty. But most off all, she felt betrayed. _

_A whine started that soon turned into a sob as she wiped the wetness from her face. _

_She felt the nausea run back up her throat and she grasped the sides of the toilet, new tears forming. _

'_Tsunade-shishou always said I never could hold my liquor' she thought in mock humor. _

_Suddenly the muffled beat echoing in the room became full-blown music before a door slam muffled it once more. _

_Faintly, Sakura heard a "That bastar-" before the voice cut itself off. She was to busy retching to really think about the voice or it's implications. _

_As soon as her stomach stopped to catch itself she leant back, gasp-sobbing. _

'_W-why? How could they do they do that?' _

_A step. Sakura's ears perked up and her sobs died down to constant sniffling. She had forgotten about the person. _

_Two steps in quick succession. Whoever it was, they were approaching her stall. _

_Four more ste-Wave of nausea. _

'_God. When will it end?' _

_Bracing herself once again, she ducked her head and puked. Her fingers clenched in a start when she felt warm hands pulling pink strands of hair up and out of her line of sight. When did the stall door even open? Sakura didn't know and at the moment didn't really care. All she knew was that the hands were rubbing little comforting circles on her back, and that's all she needed. _

_She kept going until all that she could do was dry hack. _

_She moaned for a moment, before tossing her head up at the ceiling. She caught concerned baby blue eyes. _

_In her pitiful state, all she could do was fake smile and mutter, "Naruto, this is the _girls_ bathroom." _

_Of course her voice cracked halfway through the sentence. _

_Of course she burst into tears once again. _

_And of course he kneeled down beside her and let her sob on his shoulder. _

_She tucked her face into the crook of his neck and tugged on his shirt sleeves. Her voice trembled, as did her body, and was broken by sobs, "..Sasuke-kun… and Ino…h-how…why did they…" _

_The male only squeezed her closer to him, hushing and rocking her gently. _

_----- _

But _that _was three months ago. This is now. Her boyfriend, who she loved so much, was Naruto and her best friend was Tenten. She hadn't spoken to Ino since and frankly, wouldn't have minded if Sasuke fell off the face of the Earth. But something… she wasn't sure what is was… still kept her unsettled over the ways things occurred. It didn't matter though, she was happy and content with her life how it was now.

Unfortunately, all that would change in a few short days, because of one letter.

_**Congratulations, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki! **_

_**You have won an all-expense paid trip to Suna's new luxury hotel, the**_

_**Detiu Qernu. **_

_**Please Enjoy: **_

_**-Spa treatment with our professional masseuse staff **_

_**- Two oval sun-bathed pools with side hot tubs (one connected, one disjointed) **_

_**- A lovely Suite **_

_**-Several sport areas **_

_**-Gourmet cooking with our five-star chef **_

_**-Unlimited access to our wine cupboard **_

_**A limo will arrive to pick you up at 2 o' clock Saturday the 16**__**th**__**. Be sure to pack for a full vacation stay! **_

Take_ this you two! If not for yourselves for me! The more work you two do the more _I _have to file and organize! TAKE A BREAK! Naruto persuade Sakura, you know she'll work herself to death if you don't! _

_-Tsunade _

--

nightDREAMERms: I'm beginning to think that my brain has been giving me all these story ideas to keep from updating NSS. Review so I can see how often to update this thing!


End file.
